


【NPOT/雅德】橘子

by Qsar



Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qsar/pseuds/Qsar
Summary: 两个人在一起后，越前龙雅突然想起了过去的故事………521快速短打，疯狂无敌OOC偷偷暗塞法国队cp但是都在后记最结尾的补充段子里，不想看可以跳过(^-^)
Relationships: Echizen Ryoga/Tokugawa Kazuya, 越前リョーガ/徳川カズヤ, 越前龙雅/德川和也
Kudos: 2





	【NPOT/雅德】橘子

越前龙雅，25岁，职业网球运动员，成绩斐然，现居法国巴黎，感情生活良好，与男友同居中，已经见过彼此家长，除了弟弟对“我小时候关系非常好现在也十分照顾我的哥哥在和我初中时遇到的特别温柔很照顾我的前辈谈恋爱”这一事实还处在震惊（虽然表面十分平静）中外，生活非常和谐。

但是他现在面临着一个巨大的难题——男友刚刚貌似被他气到离家出走了。

在下楼搜寻无数次未果后，他只能躺在阳台的摇椅上，打开手机电话给大西洋彼岸的奇柯，第一通电话没人接还又再打了一通。

“越前龙雅！！！！！！！！！你知道现在当地几点吗？”

“凌晨4点？”

“你知道你还打电话过来？！”

“我男友刚刚离家出走了。”

…………于是越前龙雅缓慢地把手机拉远。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你那位漂亮又温柔比你小一岁的男友终于被你气跑了？你活该。”奇柯已经被昔日队友闹醒了，他打开床头灯，几轮呼吸之后才堪堪收住笑声，“说说吧，你打电话来不就是想有个免费的感情咨询师吗？”

“我刚刚从澳大利亚回来，一开始一切都很正常，他给我做好了饭，晚上也很主动，腿勾着我的腰……”

“停，我不想听你们两个人之间‘和谐’的性生活。”

“这是开头。”

“那我也不想听，再这样你就去给梅达诺雷打电话痛诉去吧。”

“你真狠。”

“你不给你昔日的队长打电话是因为西班牙和法国接壤你会被追杀是吗？”

“他现在人在巴黎，和加缪在一起。”

“所以你就来欺负大西洋彼岸现在打不到你的旧识，也不敢电话给你曾经的队长打扰他的二人世界？”

“…………你不想听笑话了吗？”

“想！你继续！”奇柯已经完全坐了起来，越前龙雅难得吃瘪，真是愉快的话题。

一切都如越前龙雅刚开始所描述的那样，最开始一切都很正常，甚至很甜蜜。

越前龙雅刚刚在戴高乐机场落地，俱乐部在机场地下停车场已经备好了车。回家的路上还给德川和也发了短信，问他现在在做什么，会不会给他准备他喜欢的橙汁煎鸡肉。刚一进家门就看到德川靠在鞋柜边上。

“饭做好了，我刚刚在阳台看到你回来了。”

他今天真漂亮，好想亲吻他。越前龙雅这么想的，也这么做了。

越前龙雅很擅长接吻。他放下行李，左手揽着德川的腰，右手扣住对方的脖子，舌尖轻轻舔了一下德川的唇珠，待对方张开嘴唇后便长驱直入。他的手也从来学不会老实，吻得久了吻得动了情，揽在对方腰上的手就开始往下滑，德川的裤子是带松紧带的设计，手可以直接顺着裤缝滑进去，在屁股上熟稔又色情地揉捏。

直到德川和也耳根都红了，双手抵着越前龙雅的胸就开始往外推。嘴里断断续续地嘟囔着：“先去吃饭…………这个吃完饭再做。”

德川没有陪着越前吃饭，直接回了卧室。

直到越前龙雅吃完饭走进卧室才知道德川刚刚背着他在干什么。德川穿着睡袍躺在床上，等越前压上来时，便主动分开双腿缠在他的腰上，害羞地把头摆到一边去，却让人可以清晰地看到红红的脸颊。

“我做好扩张了………你可以直接进来…………………”

“停停停停停！麻烦打住，我已经说了我不想听你们两个人之间和谐的性生活，直接进入正题好吗？”

“这是开头和铺垫。”

“铺垫什么？铺垫你们两个日本人腻歪得要命？”

“反衬他后来的离家出走有多么的莫名其妙。”

“你可拉倒吧。你接下来三句话之内进不了正题我就挂电话了。”

“行。”

待二人双双达到高潮后，越前龙雅也不退出来，直接趴在德川身上继续温存。也不知道怎么回事，越前龙雅突然想起了当初还在日本U-17训练营里的事情……

“幸好我又追了你一次，才没把你送给别人。”

德川本来已经累得不行了，他前几天刚忙完一个项目，为了适应越前的时差才又很早就起来，给他准备晚饭，刚刚又被压着做了一次，虽说是他主动的，但是架不住两个星期没见，被人折腾得狠了，现在指尖都懒得动上一动。但是架不住越前龙雅这句话里的一个莫名其妙的关键字——“又”，以至于他甚至有点儿清醒了。

“什么叫做‘又’？”德川和也从来都是有问题当场就解决的性格。

“8年前在U-17的时候，我跟你告过白，你还拒绝了。”

“我怎么不知道你还跟我告过白？”

“你难道忘了？！”越前龙雅激动地坐了起来，结果牵动了还埋在德川身体里的OO，引得德川不自觉的呻吟了一声。

“你退出来………再说。”德川脸上还存着干涸的泪痕，这一激又引得眼睛雾蒙蒙的，大有越前龙雅要是硬起来打算再干一轮的话，就只能无力地躺在床上被动接受，又要被整得生理泪水不住地流，第二天只能红着眼圈去上班的架势。

越前龙雅本来也是想再干一轮的，但是当务之急是解决8年前的“悬案”，于是老老实实地退出来，一边给人做着清理一边说。

“你还记得我离开合宿之前给了你三个橘子吗？”

这件事情，德川和也还是记得的，在越前龙雅离开合宿之前，这个人还专门去找过他。

当时德川和也还在医务室躺着，越前龙雅大概是放了三个橘子在床头柜上，压着一个字条写着——“我也不知道怎么办了，这个就交给你了”。

德川和也刚醒来就看见了这三个橘子，就是越前龙雅经常揣在兜里的那种，没什么特别的，只有其中一个橘子上写了一串十位数字。

莫名其妙，德川和也这么想着。大概是交给越前龙马的吧，毕竟那位潜力无限的后辈是他们两个人唯一的交集。他收拾好自己后，就回到宿舍用包装纸包好每个橘子，找来自青学的初中生们问好越前龙马的住址，再出门装箱寄了出去。

“这种事直接交给青学的孩子们不好吗？”德川和也嘟囔着回去了。

“所以你以为那三个橘子是我给小不点的？”

“嗯。”

“……我要是想给小不点可以直接回家给他。可是我还在橘子上留了我的电话号码，这么异常的情况你都没注意到？”

“日本的电话号码是11位数。”

“可我当年一直久居美国……我说为什么在美国队的时候小不点会说老头子打电话过来讲那个合宿地寄了橘子来，当时小不点直接让家里人给解决了。”

越前龙雅一瞬间有点自闭，8年前他无论是在美国队还是后来又跑到西班牙队，他都一定会在睡觉前打开手机看看有没有未接电话或者新的信息，结果直到日本队拿到冠军、回国，他都没收到过任何一条来自德川和也的信息。他之前一直以为德川和也拒绝过他，两年多以前再次在巴黎遇到他时，就只想和他做朋友，直到发现他实在太喜欢他了，哪怕是做朋友都想亲吻他，却也是纠结了好久才告的白。

原来是这么一个惊天大乌龙。

但是等越前龙雅回过神来，德川和也已经走了，他在公寓附近跑了好几圈都没见到人影，才回到公寓给远在大西洋彼岸的奇柯通了电话。

“…………………”

“……………………………”

“………………………………………”

“奇柯，你还在吗？”

“越前龙雅，平常看着你游刃有余的，没想到啊，你在感情问题上是个二傻子吧？”奇柯已经笑得又趴在了床上，这是在他认识越前龙雅这个人之后第一次直面这个人的吃瘪现场。

“你是指我以为他拒绝过我？”

“我是指你用橘子告白，我的天啊！你也太抽象了。”

“最喜欢的东西和联系方式，不够直接？”

“是啊，直接到你的漂亮小男友当年直接把你的‘情书’寄给了你弟。”

“怎么办，现在他人我都找不到，他该不会是生气………”

“放宽心，我觉得你小男友根本没生气……………”

在奇柯还在唠唠叨叨的时候，阳台门“吱呀”一声开了，越前龙雅面前出现了一个奇奇怪怪的橘子，上面用黑色记号笔写着——

“喜欢你！！”

那两个叹号特别大。

-End-

（涉及cp：法国队特里斯坦•巴尔特/迪莫迪•莫洛）

【关于德川和也离开公寓去了哪里】

德川和也离开家门，往上走了一层。

当年法国队的双打二特里斯坦和迪莫迪都住在这里，他们两个现在一个是创立自主品牌并已经打出一片天地的服装设计师，一个是在时尚杂志和各大品牌秀场上常常露面的著名模特。

特里斯坦给客人倒了一杯咖啡，再拿出一份甜点，请人落座后才开口：“所以你觉得自己无法回应这份长达8年的感情，才跑出来的？”

“嗯。”他在听完越前龙雅的解释之后才觉得自己太慢热了，在感情问题上也是个什么都不懂的傻瓜，让人在比赛的时候还要挂心于未接电话和新信息。

“可是你现在很爱他，不就够了？”特里斯坦用叉子切下一小块蛋糕，喂给坐在他旁边的迪莫迪。

饶是看了无数次这对时尚圈的著名基佬秀恩爱的方式，德川和也还是情不自禁地有一些牙疼，但是现在不是关心这个问题的时候。

“我知道，但是………”

“想回应他的话，用他的方式去回应不就好了？”迪莫迪终于放下了手中的时尚杂志，拿起刚刚特里斯坦用来喂他吃蛋糕的叉子就叉走了那块蛋糕顶上点缀的草莓，“特里斯坦能读懂我所有的肢体语言，当年却唯独读不懂我表达‘我爱你’的那一段。”

“所以说啊，现在去好好回应不就好了。迪莫，可以不要提当年我死也没读懂害得我们直到你高三毕业才在一起的黑历史吗？”

迪莫迪没说话，摆出了一个“我不要”的姿势。

（涉及cp：西班牙队安东尼奥•达•梅达诺雷/法国队L•加缪•顿•夏庞蒂埃）  
（是拉郎，因为某隔壁作品我能吃西法）

【关于梅达诺雷】

这是在越前龙雅和德川和也在法国再见面后，确认交往之前发生的事情。

“加缪你等一下，我有电话。”西班牙人拿出了手机，在看到屏幕上越前龙雅的西语名字时，眼皮就开始疯狂跳跃。

算了，这个人一般没有重要的事情是不会来找他的。看在曾经是队友的份上，他走到阳台上开始听这位最随心所欲的朋友的长篇大论。

……

加缪看到梅达诺雷已经在阳台上呆了半个小时了，那天巴黎的太阳又毒，才打开阳台门问到底出了什么事。梅达诺雷捂住了手机话筒，跟加缪说：“你还记得7年前的U-17WorldCup吗？我那时候的队友又遇到了他当年喜欢的人，他在纠结要不要告白。”

“手机给我吧，安东尼，我来和他讲。”

于是那天梅达诺雷难得抽出时间从西班牙跑到法国和加缪呆在一起，却不得不变成他躺在床上玩加缪头上留出来了的那一缕卷发，听着加缪给旧友当免费感情顾问。

这件事的结局是：在得知越前龙雅和男友同居后，梅达诺雷挑了一个周末开着车就到了巴黎，坐在客厅里打扰了这对刚刚在一起的小情侣一整天，要不是加缪过来拉人他甚至打算留宿。

同时越前龙雅喜提梅达诺雷的黑名单三星期。

**Author's Note:**

> 写了两个爱情白痴，其实是在和朋友聊天时说，遇到喜欢的人就会把自己最喜欢的东西分享给他，而诞生的脑洞。其实哥哥任何一个程序都没错啦，就是前辈是一个超级无敌巨慢热的人哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
